


I Hate That I Miss You

by prince_complex



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A little ooc because it ended up being a vent fic since I missed MY twin, Aaron has blue hair and Andrew has pink hair now, Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Neil and Kevin are just mentioned/background crushes, Not Incest, Other, This is kinda just inspired by a day I had, Very little actual plot, a lot of wholesome talking, happy twinyards, healthy twinyards, its a little angsty but like it’s just Andrew being insecure it’s not that bad, teasing about crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_complex/pseuds/prince_complex
Summary: Andrew visits Aaron after spending some time away from him. He’s realized he missed him more than he thought he would and has to come to terms with the fact that he actually cares. Even if Aaron won’t stop teasing him about his crush on Neil Josten.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	I Hate That I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been writing a VR fic for aftg and didn’t wanna write anything else until I finished. I ended up complaining about not finishing anything to a friend and they convinced me to write this anyway. 
> 
> It’s a little ooc because it’s supposed to be based off my experiences but then it ended up becoming more of a vent fic than I intended  
> It was just supposed to be some platonic snuggling and teasing  
> I’ll do better next time I have a whole list of fic ideas I want to end up writing

Andrew wasn’t used to missing people. He had gone the first eleven years of his life without forming attachments to anybody or anything. There was no point in loving anything with the knowledge that it would be stripped away from you. 

When he was twelve, he believed he had found his place. The Spears house was what dreams were made of. For a time.

At thirteen, Andrew was certain he wasn’t built to love. He was almost certain Higgins was going to give up on him too with the way things had been going. That was until Aaron walked into his life. No, Andrew wasn’t used to missing people at all. He never had anyone to miss before. 

Middle school is rough for a lot of people. Finding out you had some long lost twin was something out of a fairytale. Decidedly, Andrew was too old for fairytales. He, ever so the edgy middle schooler, decided he was too old for love too. He was very fond of hate. That’s what he would do. He would hate Aaron. Just because they shared a face. 

Now he was older. Only by a year, but being in middle school is rough for _everyone_. Not that being 14 is much better, but at least he’s not in _middle school_. 

Andrew didn’t do regret. That didn’t mean he was going to forgive himself for letting Aaron into his life. Sure Aaron made him “happy” sometimes. You could say that Aaron was “fun” and “basically completed everything he didn’t know he was missing”. _But_ there’s only so much staring into a mirror that Andrew could do until he felt like a narcissist. Andrew was not Aaron and never would be Aaron. No matter how much the idiots at school tried to convince them that they were basically one person. 

Andrew was never a touchy person. Not with the past he had. Aaron was difficult and just as rough around the edges. That didn’t explain why he was curled up on Aaron’s bed watching him play Animal Crossing on his switch. 

In his defense, he was tired. He had been tired for a long time. If he was asked, he would probably make up some witty excuse about missing out on his twin for the first decade of his life. They had catching up to do. In reality, Andrew didn’t get a lot of gentle touches. Nobody played with his hair or scratched at his head while he was falling asleep. That wasn’t exactly true either, but he wasn’t ready to admit that. Neil did. Aaron did. They were the only two who had the right. 

The room was small. It was comfortable and full, something Andrew never had. He tried to force his eyes open and watch what Aaron was doing. Summer was supposed to be better. Everyone got to hang out with their friends and do whatever they wanted. To Andrew, it just meant seeing Aaron less. He wanted to make the most out of the time he got with him. Even if it meant being content with helping Aaron hang up anatomical posters or putting together plastic skeletons. (Andrew was definitely stealing those for Halloween next year.) 

The music drifted through him and around him. Rays of light passed through the blinds and coated everything with a warm honey glow. Nothing really felt real except the fingers Aaron had buried in his hair. 

Aaron was Aaron though. So of course he had to ruin the moment. 

“I’m starting to think you just like being pet like a cat. Or what was it you were doing with Neil earlier?” Aaron pitched his voice to sound like the most obnoxious posh brat Andrew had ever heard, “Oh Andrew! Your hair is so pretty. Is it soft? I bet it is. It looks like it’s made of candy floss.”

Andrew could barely find it in himself to glare, he did pinch Aaron’s thigh though. “Don’t act like you’re any better. You wish Kevin asked you about your hair too. I saw you mooning over him all practice.” 

There was a light tug on his scalp. He buried his face deeper into Aaron’s hoodie and closed his eyes. His brother was definitely saying something. Probably along the lines of _“I was not mooning over Kevin!”_ But Andrew knew. He always did. 

When Andrew opened his eyes next, the shadows in the room felt more prominent than he remembered. Aaron’s switch was off and he wasn’t playing with his hair anymore. He was still and Andrew was forever grateful for that fact. He blinked his eyes twice more before he heard Bee’s gentle call from the doorway. He sat slowly and leaned off of Aaron. 

“It’s only been an hour. Bee made lunch while you were out.”

Andrew could only nod, the part of his brain that was saved for speech wasn’t on yet. 

He stretched, and only stopped to glare at Aaron’s soft mutter of _“just like a cat.”_

They walked in silence to the kitchen table. Bee had already set their plates by the time they arrived. She gave Aaron a gentle kiss on the forehead and went off to attend to her work. As soon as she was out of sight, the boys picked right back up on their stupidity from earlier today. 

“No really, what was that Andrew? Dying your hair pink makes you all soft? For _Neil?”_

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of that accent. At least once. Actually I don’t want to hear it. You’re probably so far up Kevin’s ass you hadn’t ever realized anyone else talked to you. It was your idea to do the pink and blue hair. Not my fault I can talk to boys and you can’t.”

“Andrew I’m _bisexual_. I can talk to boys if I wanted to.”

“No, you’re _bi-yourself_. You should make a PowerPoint for Kevin. I think he’d like that. It’s the definite way to his heart. Nerds. Both of you.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes, speaking only through stupid facial expressions and well timed gasps. 

“You do blush a lot though. Do Kevin’s green eyes make you weak in the knees? I bet you’d do anything for that toothy smile of his.”

“Kevin and I,” Aaron pointed a very accusing french fry, “are just friends.”

“You are ‘just friends’ with half of the EXY team. You don’t look at Dan or Matt that way. In fact, Dan and Matt look at each other like you look at Kevin.”

“No, if anyone’s looking at anyone that way it’s definitely Neil looking at you. Not my fault you’re blind.”

This time, it was Andrew’s turn to have an accusatory chicken nugget. “Neil looks like a lost puppy all the time. He does not like me.”

They lapsed into silence again. Andrew had been over for a few hours by now. Higgins had dropped him off at seven in the morning. Andrew was supposed to come over after practice, but a work call early in the morning ruined all his plans. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep and he did feel a tad guilty about it. 

As if he could read his thoughts, Aaron piped in again. “Are you okay? You don’t have to feel bad for what happened.”

“I don’t feel bad about anything I do or I wouldn’t do it.” 

Aaron pressed his lips together tightly and rolled his eyes. There was a warmth there that Andrew wouldn’t have recognized last year. 

“Will an ice pop make you feel better?”

“I wouldn’t say I need to feel better but an ice pop wouldn’t hurt.”

They took their plates to the sink before searching through the holy grail that was the freezer. Andrew picked out a cherry red colored pop while Aaron picked a suspiciously green one. Andrew was only a little hypocritical. As a treat. 

They toed on their shoes in silence. The area was relatively safe to walk through. Bee had picked a house near their high school and made sure there were enough interesting things within walking distance. So long as Aaron and her didn’t get tired of him, Andrew would be part of their lives permanently in a few more months. 

Thinking about it scared him. It was only a matter of time until they realized he was too much effort. Until they didn’t want him anymore. One problematic blond was enough. Nothing gold stays. That’s arguably what hurt Andrew most. He liked spending time with Aaron. Being away from him hurt. It was like a small part of him stopped functioning. He didn’t really know when he had started to rely on him so much. Andrew didn’t rely on anyone. Maybe that was the problem. Aaron was always there for him when things were overwhelming or difficult or he thought about giving up. Aaron helped drag him out of a tough spot, whether Andrew was ready to appreciate him or not. 

Andrew didn’t miss people. He didn’t regret things. If things were different he didn’t know what he would do really. He wouldn’t tell Aaron he missed him. How it hurt. Aaron knows anyway. Aaron always knew. Just the same way Andrew knew Aaron had to miss him too. 

Not once had Andrew been one to apologize. He didn’t think anyone deserved it. But Aaron was just as stupidly sweet as the ice pop in his mouth and he wanted to start somewhere. 

He didn’t speak up until they were just outside the neighborhood. When he did, he realized he had also roused Aaron from his own thoughts. 

“You deserved better back then.”

“What?”

“When we met. I didn’t have to be so rude to you.”

Aaron pulled the popsicle away from his mouth and stared at Andrew like he had grown a second head. 

“Like I wasn’t mean to you either? We both fucked up. I don’t hold it against you.”

Andrew pressed the cold treat to his forehead and continued to speak. “I missed out on so much time with you and when we finally met I kept pushing you away. Imagine what we could've done in that time.”

“I don't really think it would’ve been any different. I was mad at you and you were mad at me. We have the rest of time to figure it out. If we wanted.”

Andrew sucked in a sharp breath and tried to play it off. “I don’t think you realize how much I hate being away from you. You’re all I have.”

“You won’t be away for too much longer. It’s hard for me too. Kevin’s had to hear so much crap from me when you’re gone. I can’t complain about missing you to you. It’s wrong.”

Neil was in the same boat Kevin was then. Glad to know they were both idiots. Was stupidity genetic?

“If you want me gone just say the words-“

“I don’t.”

“-and I’ll leave you alone. But in the hypothetical that you don’t get tired of me by college, do you know what you want to do?”

“I don’t know where I’ll go. Palmetto sounds nice? Maybe with your skills you could get an Exy scholarship and I’ll mooch off you.”

“I hate Exy.”

“Anyway. I think I want to be a doctor. Y’know. Help kids like me. Before Bee that is. It was really bad back then,” Aaron got quieter as he spoke. Those little truths that people shared with Andrew always felt like little gifts that had to be coveted and cared for. So he gave something in return.

“I think I’m going to study criminal justice. I don’t wanna be a Pig like Higgins but,” Aaron snorted his laugh as Andrew spoke, “I think it would be nice to help kids like us. Get kids the help they deserve before it’s too late. Nobody should have to go through all those… rough houses.” 

Aaron nodded with the confidence of a man who was on his third Olympic gold. “You’re going to do so well. We’re going to be so successful. All those shitty assholes are gonna regret pawning you off.”

Andrew was silent before whispering. “I’m just happy I’m being pawned off to you now.”

“Dumbass. Did you get a brain freeze? You’re the evil twin, remember?”

Andrew elbowed him for that. The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. They picked up some books from the library and played an embarrassing amount of DDR. Andrew was confident that he was the better dancer, though nobody would be able to attest to the skills of the twins for at least a couple more years. 

He was almost shocked when the pig showed up at Bee’s door to bring Andrew home. As if noticing his sadness, Bee placed a gentle hand on his shoulder after making sure it was okay. 

“You’ll be back soon. I’ll get to cleaning up the office space so that you’ll have your own room by the time you’re ready to move in.”

“Good luck with that” Aaron snorted, “he’s gonna end up falling asleep in my room again anyway. I bet he would have an easier time sleeping in a box you leave out in the sun.”

Never mind, Andrew decided. He did not miss Aaron. He also hated him. A lot. And he definitely didn’t regret storming away from Bee’s house with Higgins hot on his tail. Andrew didn’t need his middle school angst to be dramatic. He was loathsome all on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ended up liking me rambling for a little while then you should comment or something because those always max out my motivation siskenksn 
> 
> thanks
> 
> May the moon and stars be kind to you tonight


End file.
